Join the Gang
by HTGMads
Summary: Two girls, Yuko and Elixia met both Rin and Yukio when they were young. They thought that they'd never see them again, but they were wrong. Yuko humbly agrees to join True Cross Academy with Elixia to become powerful Exorcists, and they meet up with Rin and Yukio.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Anime/Manga series Blue Exorcist nor the characters, though I _do _own my two characters that take role in this story; Yuko and Elixia.**

* * *

"Ow ow ow..." Yuko grimaced in pain as she tried to stand. She plopped back down to the mulch and sighed.

Elixia looked over at Yuko. "Yours hurts too?"

"I think I broke it..." Yuko said.

Elixia leaned forward to get a better view at her ankle. The two looked at it before looking at each other. Though, Yuko's eyes never opened.

"I think you broke it too," Elixia agreed, observing it more.

"What about you?" Yuko asked.

Elixia examined her ankle. It only looked swollen to her. She moved it around, and a pain shot her ankle. She winced, before lowering it down. "I think it's broken too,"

"Do you think we can make it home in time before auntie yells at us?" Yuko faced the sky and felt the light seeping through her eyes. She opened them a tiny bit, letting a wild smile spread her face. "The sky is so pretty,"

"I think we should sleep here for tonight,"

Yuko scrunched her face up, and she closed her eyes again. "Where?"

"We could sleep in the tiny tunnels," Elixia offered.

Yuko shook her head. "What if people find us there and kidnap us? How about I just take Ran out?"

"Are you two okay?" asked a stranger.

Yuko and Elixia turned their heads to see the towns Exorcist, also known as the greatest Exorcist in the world, Shiro Fujimoto. Elixia and Yuko shared a nervous look; they couldn't lie to a man like him.

The first thing Shiro noticed about one of the girls was Yuko. Her dark orange, bouncy high pigtails rustled in the small wind that blew. Shiro was awestruck just by that. But she didn't open her eyes and in fact kept them close, which bothered him. He then looked over at Elixia. She had shoulder-length black hair and bangs that stopped at her eyelashes. Shiro had compared her to a cat, with her piercing green eyes.

"Helloooooo," Yuko waved her arms in the air to him.

"We think we broke our legs," Yuko told Shiro once he stood in front of them.

"Ankles," Elixia corrected.

Shiro stopped staring at Yuko and bent town to their height and examined their ankles, a small frown forming on his face. "These are sprained ankles... they do no good. How did this happen?"

Yuko and Elixia pointed to the swings. "We jumped," they said.

Shiro shook his head in disapproval. "Wasn't that scary?"

"No way!" Yuko blurted excitedly. "I could see the world!"

"We thought it'd be cool if we landed on one foot like ballerinas," Elixia added.

"Well," Shiro sighed. "Extremes like those are for later on in life."

"No, you're wrong," Elixia said. "We're living our life to the fullest and experiencing new types of pain." Yuko nodded in agreement.

Shiro peered at Elixia and seconds later his frown turned into a smile. "That's very wise of you to say," he said truthfully. "Now, where do you two live? I'm sure your parents are worried."

Yuko pointed down the road. "Aaaaall the way down there and up a hill and through the woods and down a hill and across a river."

"How do you make it home in time before your parents yell at you?" Shiro sounded like he had lost hope.

"We have to be home before 11 or else Auntie won't give us tomorrow's dessert." Elixia pulled out her phone and showed Shiro that it was already 8:34 pm.

"We usually leave at this time," Yuko mumbled as she looked through the contacts of her phone. She pressed the green button and put the phone against her ear. "Aaauunnttiiieee, we sprained our legs,"

"Ankles," corrected Elixia once more. She said it loud enough for her aunt to hear.

"Yes, we're fine. The towns Priest Mr. Shiro is here with us... okay." Yuko handed her phone to Shiro. "She wants to speak with you,"

Smiling, Shiro took the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello... No, I do not I'm afraid... Sure... No, it wouldn't be a problem at all... Alright... Okay, goodbye."

Shiro hung up the phone and smiled at the girls. "You're staying a few days with me, girls." he said, handing the phone back to Yuko.

"Well in that case," Yuko struggled to stand up and climbed on his shoulders. "Please let me see the world!"

Shiro laughed and scooped up Elixia, making her squeak. "Okay, let's go home kids. I have 2 sons who will be thrilled to see you,"

The priest started walking without struggling for balance. "What are your names, anyway?"

Yuko bent down to his face with a smile. "I'm Yuko,"

"My name's Elixia..." Elixia introduced.

"Yuko and Elixia..." Shiro mumbled. "So are you two best friends?"

"Sisters," said Yuko and Elixia quickly after he asked.

"... Can I be in in your sister group?" Shiro pleaded.

"No, no old men allowed!" Yuko giggled, playfully hitting his head.

"Hey, I'm not that old," Shiro defended.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Anime/Manga series Blue Exorcist nor the characters, though I _do _own my two characters that take role in this story; Yuko and Elixia.**

* * *

"Who are they?" Yukio cocked his head to the side. Rin did the same, and so did Elixia. Yuko lazily did it, but her head went the opposite way.

"This is Elixia and this is Yuko," Shiro gestured to them. "They'll be staying with us for a few days,"

"Why?" Rin grumbled. He studied Yuko because she was rubbing her face against Shiro's back mumbling "so warm," over and over again.

"Because they're ankles are sprained," Shiro poked Yuko's leg for an example.

"Ow," Yuko mumbled before smacking his forehead hard. Elixia smacked him in the face.

"Is a red swollen ankle not enough proof?" Elixia started to not like Shiro.

Shiro nodded, chuckling. "Yes, that's true. Anyway!" He sniffed the air. "What's for dinner, it smells nice~" He started floating towards the food, his body waving like a flag. Yuko copied him and waved like a flag too, her arms moving like tentacles.

"Yes yes it smells niicce~" Yuko said.

"B-But their ankles!" Yukio stammered.

* * *

"There," Satisfied, put Elixia's leg down. Elixia smiled and looked at how neatly he wrapped her ankle.

"You didn't have to make it perfect," she said, her emerald green eyes flashing with happiness.

Yukio turned bright red and he looked down nervously. He scrambled to find some words to tell her, but she said something before he could open his mouth.

"I like when things are neat, thank you." She said quickly, blushing lightly also.

Behind Elixia, Yuko and Rin arguing.

"Stop hurting meeee," Yuko started kicking around lazily, her eyes still closed.

"YOU WON'T STAY STILL!" Rin yelled angrily.

"Because it's too tighttttt," she whined.

"BECAUSE IT NEEDS TO BE TIGHT!"

"But then it'll have to get chopped offff!"

"GOOD THEN I CAN MAKE SOUP OUT OF IT!"

Yuko frowned, agitated. "Then I hope fungi grows in your stomach!"

Rin stopped touching her feet. "EW YOU HAVE FUNGI FEET?"

"No," Yuko admitted. She couldn't lie in a church-house. "But you deserve this,"

Yuko shoved her foot in Rin's mouth before he got a chance to snap at her. He struggled to get her foot out by pulling and hitting her ankle. Yuko let out a evil laugh. She was too angry to feel the pain. "EAT IT, YOU LITTLE SKUNK!"

"Let her go! Stop!" Elixia threw a pillow at Rin, and Yukio came over and pushed them away. Rin gagged and inhaled sharply, before spitting on the floor.

"You're doing it wrong, Rin! Watch," Yukio gently grabbed her foot and firmly started wrapping her leg. Yuko was amazed at how she felt no pain. She was so relaxed, she loosened up and laid her head back on the pillow.

"Does it hurt?" Yukio asked.

Yuko goofily smiled. "Nope,"

Yukio smiled back and started to unwrap her bandage. "Okay, now you try, Rin! The trick is to listen."

Rin gulped and grabbed the bandage, slowly wrapping it around her. He glanced up at Yuko, who winced a little and let out a tiny whimper. He unraveled his last wrap and tried again. This time, Yuko didn't wince. Rin finally got to the end of the bandage and he pinned the end with a baby pin.

"D-Does it hurt?" he asked shyly.

Yuko laid there, quiet and still like a dummy. She then started to slightly snore, a small snot bubble in her nostril growing and shrinking whenever she breathed in and out.

"HEY WAKE UP YOU OLD FART!" Rin insulted before whacking her ankle. A tiny "Oh," slipped out of Yuko's mouth and she frowned. She looked at Rin's direction. Rin was about to apologize to her, until she kicked him in the face.

"Thank you for bandaging us," Elixia said to the two boys, bowing down and ignoring the fact that Rin was just kicked in the face.

"Dinner's ready, better hurry!" Shiro shouted from the kitchen. "Or else all of the yakitori's mine!"

"Yakitori," Yuko muttered. Yuko rose up, getting to her feet. She walked forward a few steps until she reached the halls. Yuko looked left and right, sniffing. She suddenly started flying away, her body getting pudgier and her body moving like a magical carpet. "Home is where the food isss~" she said in a singsongy voice.

"THIS IS MY HOME, NOT YOURS!" Rin shouted angrily before chasing after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Anime/Manga series Blue Exorcist nor the characters, though I _do _own my two characters that take role in this story; Yuko and Elixia.**

* * *

"When will they leave?" Yukio asked Shiro.

Shiro, Yukio, and Rin had watched the two girls sleep. Yuko was curled up next to Elixia like a fetus, and Elixia was sprawled all over the place.

"Their aunt is taking a break from them, so she doesn't want them back for a few days," Shiro answered.

"Why are we watching them?" Rin questioned, glaring at Shiro. "You perve-"

Shiro pointed at the bed, referring to Elixia and Yuko. "They will be your brides!" he whispered loudly.

"WHAT?" screamed Yukio and Rin.

Shiro covered their mouths and shushed them. Yuko, who was awakened by the loud shout, sat up and rubbed her eyes. Shiro pulled the boys down so they could all hide under the bed.

* * *

Yuko limped her way to the kitchen, where everyone was at enjoying themselves early in the morning. Elixia was right behind her, trying to fix her hair. Yuko didn't care about her hair. It was wild and tangled.

"Hello earthlings, we come in peace!" Yuko said as she entered the kitchen. She raised her arms in the air.

"Hello kitten!" Kyodo said as he passed by. He rubbed Yuko's hair, making her smile.

Elixia stood by the door frame, watching everyone. She was a little intimidated with the room full of men.

"Yuko, Elixia! Nice to see you up so bright in the morning!" Shiro went in for a hug and lifted Yuko up, spinning her around. Yuko puffed the left side of her cheek and she plucked his forehead. He winced before putting her down.

"I'm not a little kid," she huffed before shuffling away. She sat in the chair next to Maruta who was on the right. He looked down at her, his eyes closed, and she looked up at him, her eyes closed.

"Mhm," he nodded, going back to his food.

Yuko frowned, confused on what just happened between them.

"Elixia?" Shiro tried with her, as he opened her arms out to her.

"Elixia, I thought you were following me! Come on in!" Yuko said.

Slowly, Elixia made her way in the kitchen and walked towards Yuko, ignoring Shiro. She shared the same seat with Yuko.

"Good morning," Yukio said.

"Morning," Elixia responded back, giving Yukio a slight nod.

Rin didn't say anything, as he kept fiddling with his eggs.

Izumi put a series of food in front of their faces and placed down the forks and chopsticks. Breakfast consisted of a small bowl of rice and Western style; eggs, sausage, bacon and jelly-lathered toast.

"Itadakimasu," Yuko and Elixia said before digging in. Yuko started nibbling on the sausage, and Elixia ate the rice.

"So," Shiro sat back down at the table. "Who wants to go to a horse ranch?"

Yuko shot her hand in the air. "I do,"


	4. Chapter 4

"A Caspian!" Yuko gasped, running over to the horse. She patted its head, and it didn't do anything.

"You like horses?" Shiro asked.

Yuko nodded, smiling. "I have a ranch! I used to have a Caspian I traveled with to get to the city and back home, but my aunt gave him off to a company for money..."

Yuko's smile faded, but she brought it back, looking at Shiro. "I hope he's doing well...! Horse racing the professional way is a crime in my opinion!"

"It stinks!" Rin said, while his nose was pinched. Yukio and Elixia did the same.

"How come you're pinching your nose? Don't you have a ranch?" Yukio turned to her. "You should've gotten used to the smell."

"One," Elixia said. "Every poop is different. And two, I was never around them, while Yuko is always around them."

"It's not that bad!" Yuko laughed. She opened the gate, so she could ride the horse. She turned to everyone, evilly smiling.

"Anyone want to race me?"

"She's so awake..." Yukio muttered.

"She's wide awake when it comes to horses." Elixia chuckled.

"I will!" Rin stood up to the plate, accepting the challenge.

"Rin, you're going to lose," Elixia told him.

He whirled around, holding his fists up. "NO I WON'T."

* * *

Rin too got a Caspian. Yuko and Rin had waited impatiently for Shiro to say "go". They were out in an open field that stretched 20 miles.

"READY," Shiro shouted

Yuko lowered herself on the horse.

"GET SET," Shiro raised his hands in the air. He was in between the two.

Rin held onto the whip tighter.

"GO!" Shiro dropped his hands.

"Yay!" Yuko said. Her horse dashed forward.

Rin had whipped his horse, and it ran forward.

Yuko had a head start. She laughed, as she felt the wind in her face and hair. She spread her arms wide, feeling warmth from the sun. "AMAZING!" She glanced over at Rin, who was far behind smacking the horse with the whip. The horse was not enjoying it and in fact started to get angry.

"Stop that!" Yuko said.

"IT WON'T RUN!" Rin whipped harder.

"STOP YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" she screamed. Yuko patted the horse and it made a U-Turn towards Rin and his horse.

"RUUUUN!"

"RIN STOP!"

Yuko leaped from her horse, and kicked Rin in the face. She landed on his horse and he neighed, shaking it's head. Yuko rubbed the spot Rin had repeatedly whipped. "I know, it's sore there, your rider doesn't listen to you... it's okay, I do..."

The horse sat down, and so did Yuko's ride. Rin angrily jumped up and smacked his horse one more time. "STUPID HORSE!"

Yuko snatched Rin's whip and shoved him to the ground, standing over him. She raised the whip, threatening to hit him with it.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! YOU HURT HIM SO HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!" Yuko exclaimed.

Rin gaped, surprised at her anger. He felt bad for hitting the horse, but he won't admit it.

* * *

"I don't want to leeeavvveee," Yuko whined.

Yuko hugged the horse she rode, and it neighed, leaning its head on her.

"You two created a bond!" Said the owner of the ranch. He laughed, patting Yuko's back.

"SHE'S MY FAVORITEEEEE!" Yuko clung on tighter. "CAN I BUY HER? I'LL PAY YOU AS MUCH MONEY AS YOU WANT!"

"Well then..." the owner started thinking.

"No, Yuko," Shiro said. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "It's time we get going home."

Yuko wailed, reaching out for the horse. She tried to jump over the fence, but it was too high. The two cried, as they were losing sight of each other.

* * *

"She really likes horses," Yukio said.

Yuko had fallen asleep on Shiro's back. She slept peacefully, but often she would squirm around, whimpering softly. Yukio walked on the right side of Shiro, while Yukio was on his left. Rin was in front of everyone, keeping quiet.

"Auntie says she started her emotional attachment when she was 10 months old. We went to a farm and there was a foal there. They played together until it was time for Yuko and I to take our nap, but she didn't want to leave. She kept shouting 'Ran! Ran!'. It was really surprising for our aunt because she was slow on her communication skills because she always slept. That was her first word, and her first pet. She raised Ran and took good care of him, and the other horses, 12 in total. One day there was a disease that was wiping out the horses in our ranch one by one. We called a doctor, but they couldn't do anything because Yuko had called so late. But the doctor said he could probably save Ran. Ran was about 3 at that time, and Yuko was 4. Ran was the last horse to stand, and he fought for his life while being treated. Yuko stayed with him the whole time. He made it out in the end, and to celebrate Yuko and Ran went on a ride in the forest. But Ran collapsed while running and died. I came up with the conclusion that Ran was just trying to make Yuko happy, by lying that he was okay. He wanted to see her smile again." Elixia explained.

Elixia snorted. "He was one smart horse..." She decided not to bring up the fact that Ran could be brought back from the dead. "2 years later though, she got a dozen horses again."

Rin stopped walking. Everyone had stopped also, looking at him.

"She got new horses after what happened to the other ones?" Rin's voice was low but cold.

"She was sad for a little bit, but she accepted her huge mistake and raised again. She... just loves horses too much to lose their passion for them." Elixia said.

Ran's fist started trembling, and he ran off into the streets.

"Rin!" Yukio started to run off after his brother, but Shiro grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Let him think..." Shiro murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time! FORGIVE MEEEE**

**I do not own the Anime/Manga series Blue Exorcist nor the characters, though I _do _own my two characters that take role in this story; Yuko and Elixia.**

* * *

Four days have passed by. Yuko and Elixia could manage to walk without limping, only for a period of time though.

"Stop sleeping or else your food will get cold!" Rin scolded, hitting her head with the flat side of the knife. He turned around and went back to chopping vegetables.

Rin still didn't understand why she has horses, and he still feels bad for hitting the horse, but he didn't complain about it. He moved on.

"Feeeed meeeeee," she groggily moaned. Yuko stretched out her tongue, trying to eat.

Elixia sighed, getting a forkful of eggs. He fed it to her, and she chewed, smiling.

"Do you do this all the time?" Yukio questioned, observing Yuko.

"Sometimes." Elixia said with a mouthful.

Shiro entered the kitchen, sniffing around. He twirled around in circles, hugging each individual child.

"Good morning my children," he said happily. He hummed to himself before hip-bumping Rin. He took over the chopping, whistling.

"HEY OLD MAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rin barked, trying to get back in his spot.

"Why don't you four play? It's a beautiful day outside, a shame if you wasted your summer indoors," Shiro smiled.

"No," the children said in unison.

* * *

"Stop fighting!" Yukio tugged at Rin's shoulders, and Elixia held onto Yukio and pulled for extra support. Yuko did her best defending herself as Run kept trying to scratch and punch her.

"Get off!" Yuko roared.

"YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PAGE!" Rin screamed.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"YES IT WAS!"

Yuko kneed him in his crotch and he let out a tiny squeak, before falling on top of Yuko. Yukio stopped tugging, and so did Elixia. Yuko tried to stop blushing, but her emotions were all over the place.

"R-Rin?" Yukio slowly poked his back. Rin didn't move, but he groaned softly.

"H-he's touching my chest!" Yuko squeaked.

* * *

"Rin, are you okay?"

That day Rin was in excruciating pain, so he had rested in his room, and was told to be left alone. He had ice resting on his crotch, and had a cover thrown over from his chest and lower. He wasn't sleep, but he looked dead to the world. He turned his head to Yuko.

No response came from him. She walked up to him and placed 5 books on his chest. They were special editions to one of his favorite series, and there were only 5 copies of each manga it in the world. Rin lifted his head up and grabbed the book, looking at it. His jaw dropped, and he nearly screeched.

"HOW'D YOU..." he flipped a few pages, and he knew it was the real thing.

"It's my apology, for..." her eyes gazed at his crotch. She flushed and looked back at his face.

"Thank you," his eyes were like stars when Yuko glanced at him.

She flushed more, and tried to cover her face. "I-It's nothing..."

"Are you kidding me?! I've dreamed of having at least _a look _at this rare manga! But now I have it!_ Five_! Wow, they even look brand new, and they smell new, and it's like the pages haven't even been opened!"

Yuko left the room to cool off. She felt like she was going to explode any moment.

* * *

It was dinner time, and Rin was more happy and excited than usual, feeling a lot better down there. He made dinner, set the table, opened chairs for everyone for them to sit down. Rin was more polite to Yuko. When she sat down in her seat, he pushed her in.

"What happened to you?" Shiro laughed. "Did I brush my glee off to you?"

"Did a lovebug bite at you?" Nagatomo teased, seeing how Yuko was sitting up straight and looking down at her thighs.

Elixia ate slowly, watching Yuko.

"Lovebug?" Rin said. "No, Yuko did something for me I will never forget! I'll always remember her for giving me something that'll never happen again in my life! I'll never meet anyone else as nice as her!"

Elixia choked on her food, slamming her fork down. The table got quiet and their eyes were on Yuko and Rin back and forth.

"It... It was nothing!" she blurted.

"The more you say that, the happier I get!" he said.

"Rin!" she hissed.

"Yuko, what exactly did you do?" Elixia asked.

"I only gave him some of my collection...! Of the manga!" she exclaimed.

"You told me you were going to the store to get snacks for us!" Yukio frowned. "Lying is bad, Yuko!"

"I came back with snacks though! But, I also went to a friend's house to get the mangas also... as an apology.. for..." her voice trailed off.

"And I'll never forget her!" Rin added, throwing his arms around Yuko and hugging her tightly, their cheeks squishing together. Yuko couldn't push him off because he was too warm.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. It was loud, waking Elixia up. She sat up and peeled Yuko off of her, which woke her up.

"Elixia it's cooooold," she whined.

Elixia poked her head out the bedroom to see if anyone would get it.

"Hellooooo," said the person from outside the house. They knocked again.

"That sounds like Auntie," Yuko ran out the room, skipping down the aisle. She opened the door, and Yuko's aunt was startled.

"Auntie!" Yuko smiled, hugging her.

"Hey kiddo!" Yuko's aunt rubbed her hair, before taking a peek inside. "Where's the Exorcist? I'd like to thank him. And could you get Elixia too?"

Yuko nodded, letting go of her aunt and running down the hall. "Mr. Shiiiroooo, my aunt's here!"

"But it's only been a week!" Shiro stopped reading the newspaper and got out of his chair.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Yuko said excitedly, tugging him to the front door. She pulled him all the way to where her Aunt still stood there, looking around. She noticed Shiro.

"Hello," Shiro said.

"Elixiaaaa," Yuko then ran to Rin and Yukio's room. "It's time to go!" She searched for her clothes in the bag that Shiro put them in.

* * *

"Thank you again for taking care of them," Yuko's aunt said.

"No problem at all! Come again, visit us anytime!" Shiro shouted.

Yuko turned back to see them all waving. She didn't get to hug them bye because her and her aunt were so quick about leaving this place. After all they've done for them... Yuko started running back to the group.

"Yuko!" her aunt hissed.

Yuko stopped in front of all of them, who were anxious to know what she was going to say. She bowed down. "Thank..." Yuko swallowed hard. She's always felt nervous whenever thanking someone. "Thank you for taking care of us...!"

Yuko's aunt kept calling her back. Elixia tried to shush her.

Yuko opened her eyes and stood up straight, wearing a big warm smile on her face. Her thick black eyelashes fluttered. When the boys saw her eyes, they were awestruck. They were a beautiful blue with a hint of green. If they stared at it too long, it'll look like the colors blended together, making turquoise.

"YUKO HURRY UP I-"

"Shut up old hag," Elixia said.

"I should go now," Yuko chuckled. "Goodbye!"

Yuko jogged back to Elixia and they walked hand in hand to the car. Her aunt silently opened the door for them, closed it, and got in the drivers seat.

"Bye byeee!" Yuko and Elixia shouted out the window, waving wildly. They drove off.

"Angels..." Nagatomo wiped his eye with the tissue he held in his pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuko looked around the classroom. She felt eyes on her, but whenever her head raised from in between her arms the gaze would be gone. She lowered her head, quickly going back to sleep in almost an heartbeat.

"Yuko, would you stop sleeping?" Elixia hissed. "The teacher would be here any moment,"

"I never wanted to be in this class in the first place, so I do what I want." Yuko muttered.

"If you don't have a reason to be here, then you _should _leave."

Agitated, Yuko lifted her head to see who said that.

"Over here, open your eyes for once, would you?" the person said again.

Yuko stood up to go get a good look the person.

"Yuko," Elixia put her book down, before looking up at her.

Yuko didn't make eye contact with Elixia. She stood in front of the person who insulted her. He looked like someone not to mess with, with his blond dyed stripe in the middle of his hair and his pierced ears. His sleeves were rolled up, and his eyes looked like they could kill. Yuko took her chances and grabbed his hand, holding it for a moment.

"H-Hey!" he stammered. Before he got a chance to pull back, Yuko laughed quietly.

"You're warm..." she rubbed his hand against his face, enjoying his warmth.

The guy pulled his hand back and crossed his arms, facing the opposite direction of where she stood. "Y-you don't go around grabbing people's hands,"

Yuko only heard "Grabbing people's hands". She smiled, grabbing the hands of the person he sat next to. His head was rather large for his small fragile body.

"Warm," She said. She went behind the first guy she talked to. He was handsome, but his eyes showed nothing but dirty thoughts. Yuko didn't even try to stop herself and she grabbed his hands. He had a specific warmth, a type that made Yuko want to cling onto him. She climbed on his back and rested her chin on his neck, claiming him as her new "heater".

He laughed. "She's like a koala!"

Suddenly the door opened and entered someone with a small, white Scottish terrier dog with a large pink ribbon around its neck.

"I'm Okumura Rin. Nice to meet you," he said calmly.

Yuko stopped burying her face in his neck and looked over at Elixia, who was watching Rin walk to the front table in the middle row. A white terrier had followed right behind him. Yuko went back to her seat, and her and Elixia started whispering to each other.

"Is he Rin from back then?" Yuko's whisper was so quiet Elixia almost had to ask her to speak louder.

"I think so," Elixia glanced up at Rin, who just turned his head to listen in on the conversation. The terrier had stared at Yuko.

Yuko yawned, before putting her head down on the desk. "I'm too tired to figure out, maybe in a few..." she didn't get to finish what she was about to say, because she fell asleep that fast.

The door opened again and walked in a man with a suitcase. Elixia got a glimpse of his face and saw that he has 3 moles. Two under his right eye and one under his mouth towards the left of his face. Elixia started tapping and sliding her fingernail against the desk. It was her and Yuko's code language, and Elixia had said, "Both of them are here."

Yuko started tapping and sliding her nail against the desk. She had unconsciously said to Elixia, "What do you think dessert is?" She then stopped her hand from moving, and then drew a straight line with her pinkie. It meant, "Wait a minute, that didn't make sense."

Yukio slammed his briefcase on the desk in front of the class.

"Good afternoon. I'm your teacher, Yukio Okumura." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, the internet *0***

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS DEAR OH DEAR HOW I MISSED EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND THIS WEBSITE**

**I'M BACK FOR A WHILE AND I WILL BE POSTING CHAPTERS ON A REGULAR SCHEDULE (one a week)OHOHO I MISSED THIS SO DEARLY.**

**So i'm re-reading these chapters (the ones i've posted already) and I notice a lot of errors, and I apologize for that! I'll have to re-read it 3 times before I update!**

**I do not own the Anime/Manga series Blue Exorcist nor the characters, though I _do _own my two characters that take role in this story; Yuko and Elixia.**

* * *

Rin shot up from his seat when he found out Yukio was his teacher.

Yuko scooted closer to Elixia, resting her head on her shoulder. Her face slid down, but she didn't care. She felt a pair of eyes on her also, but she couldn't be bothered to look around.

"Huh?! Y-Y-Yukio!" Rin blurted, pointing his finger at him.

Yukio glanced over at Rin, giving him a small smirk.

Bored already, Yuko lowered her head on the desk and slept. Elixia didn't mind, as she was reading a book.

"I will be teaching you Anti-Demon pharmacology starting today," Yukio went on.

"Nice to meet you," the girl from the back said. She had purple hair kept neatly in low pigtails, and she had ruby red eyes. Elixia tried to figure out if her eyebrows were genetically made like that like it was in the Heian Period, or if she had shaved them.

The girl next to her shyly hid her face behind a book. "Nice... to meet you..."

"Hello!" shouted the boy with pink hair.

"Looking forward to class today," Elixia added. Yukio noticed her but couldn't figure out why she looked so familiar.

"Huh?! Yukio?!" Rin shouted.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked.

Rin shot his arm in the air and pointed at Yukio. "Don't you 'what's wrong' me! What's wrong with you?!"

"Although I'm the same age as you, I've been studying Exorcism from the age of seven." Yukio said, slightly altering the subject.

Elixia had put a pause on reading her book. She listened in on the conversation, but didn't bother to raise her eyes.

"I finished my studies two years ago, so please address me accordingly while in class." he continued.

"From the age of seven? You're kidding me..." Rin said. He was in a state of total shock.

"Is there anyone who has yet to receive a Spirit Wound?" Yukio had asked the class.

Only three people had raised their hands.

"Three... Then let's start the first class with the ceremony of the Spirit Wound." Yukio began opening his suitcase. "Actually this classroom is usually vacant so it has become the nest of goblins."

"Are we going to be alright?" asked someone, sounding worried already.

"Don't worry," Yukio reassured. "They are low-class demons without any power in particular."

Yukio went on, explaining the process of the ceremony. Yuko sat up when she heard rattling noises. She's always curious when it comes to rattling noises. Whether it be keys or a rattle snake, she will find out what it is. Yuko listened intently.

"Hey, Yukio!" Rin got up once again, disturbing the class. Elixia's starting to get annoyed by him.

"You are in class," Yukio said. "Sit down."

"What's his problem?" Yuko pouted her lips, as she tried staying awake. She pulled at her her pigtails.

"As I said earlier, goblins are low-class demons, demons are demons..."

Elixia was getting ready to punch Rin in the face. He interrupted Yukio, _again._

_"_Hey Yukio, Explain it!" Rin demanded.

Yukio ignored him. "If they smell rotten animal blood they will get excited and go wild," Yukio closed his briefcase and held a small test tube, containing a mysterious thick black liquid.

Rin had went up to the front desk and tugged at Yukio's arm so he would face Rin. "Wait a sec, Yukio! Explain this to me! Yukio!"

"God send an angel to hold me back before I slit his throat," Elixia hissed to herself. Yuko had given up on paying attention and snoozed away on Elixia's arm again.

Yukio had looked at Rin long enough before opening his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"Are you screwing with me?" Rin yelled in his face.

The class was startled by Rin's wild swing.

"Guess this can't be avoided," Yukio sighed. "I'm sorry but please wait outside the classroom while I have a little chat with Mr. Okumura."

The class grunted, and the badass with the blonde streak had called Rin an "annoying brat" before getting up and leaving. Elixia hauled up Yuko and dragged her out the class. She turned to face the two.

"For old friends sake, _don't _do this again." Elixia scoffed.

"Annoying," Yuko huffed as she was being pulled out the room.

Elixa closed the door behind her when she was the last to exit the class, slamming it loudly.

"Who is that punk anyway?" Yuko heard one guy say. Yuko smiled, before standing to her feet.

While the group of boys argued, Elixia took this as a nice opportunity to know everyone. She cleared her throat loudly and everyone looked at her except for Yuko, who was busy making her way to the guy with the blonde stripe in his hair.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to know each other," Elixia said.

Agreeing, everyone went around introducing themselves.

"Bon," said the blonde striped.

"I'm Konekomaru," the bald one said nervously.

The pink haired boy looked at the girls with a smirk on his face. "Shima,"

"N-Noriko..."

The girl with the purple hair stared at Elixia's sharp green eyes with disgust. "Izumo," she finally said.

Two people didn't speak. One boy with a pink bunny puppet. His eyes were closed like Yuko's. The other person was a boy, who kept playing his PSP.

"Well then," Elixia smiled in relief. "My name's Elixia, it's nice to meet you all."

"I'm Yukoooo..." Yuko smiled, rubbing her face against Bon's arm, She hugged his arm tightly, and Bon could feel her breast pressing against his skin. He blushed madly, trying to remove her from his arm.

"HEY! GET OFF!" he screamed at her, trying to shake her off.

"Nooooo," she whined, hugging tighter. "You're so waaaarrrm,"

"Just come into my arms," tried Shima.

Yuko turned her head to Shima, who had his arms out for her. Bon had a disgusted look on his face, but Yuko had started making her way.

"Don't go to him," Bon warned. He reeled her back in and let Yuko hug his arm, only because he didn't want Shima to touch her.

The doors swung open, and the class didn't look the same. Everything was out of order. The desks were pushed back like a tornado came through, and glass was all over the floor from the lights breaking. Elixia had OCD, so her seeing this drove her crazy.

"Sorry for making you wait!" Yukio said happily, pretending as if nothing happened. "Let's continue with the class!"

"W-What happened?" Paku sounded scared more than worried.

"What's this?" Konekomaru asked.


End file.
